


Dandelions, Merigolds, Wolves & Violets

by mihrsuri



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Fluff, Multi, OT4, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: You are mine, Jaskier - you and Triss and Geralt and our girls and I don’t let go of what is mine.
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer of Vengerberg/Geralt of Riva/Jaskier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Dandelions, Merigolds, Wolves & Violets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruffboi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffboi/gifts).



> Adi is Adinah aka the baby girl who Yen was holding on the beach who Definitely Lived What Do You Mean. (Also the timeline in my head is that Adi is younger than Ciri but Regardless)

Yen looks at Dandelion, half asleep himself beside the cradle that holds their youngest daughter and gently kisses him awake. 

“I didn’t want you to have to sleep on the floor love” she tells him. “Ciri is asleep in her own room, finally and…” 

She stops a moment as Jaskier looks at her, looks at Adi with awed eyes and the sweetness that their bard, her bard still has, despite everything. 

“Yen, do you ever…do you ever think that this is just…that these girls, that this home of ours, that peace is the dream and when you awaken it will…it will all be gone? Because I look at them and sometimes I think that…”

Sometimes Yen forgets, a little that Dandelion has his own scars and sore places - not like hers or Geralts or even Triss’ but a kind of disbelief that he is worthy of permanence, of a place to stand still. If Yen was anger and pain turned into power and Geralt is pain with no understanding of being allowed to choose then Jaskier is sharp loss hidden behind flowers and pretty words. 

“If it ever comes to that I’ll fucking make it real again. You are mine, Jaskier - you and Triss and Geralt and our girls and I don’t let go of what is mine.”


End file.
